True Love
by combine2007
Summary: Ash goes back to Altomare to find what is missing in his heart. Altoshipping AshxLatias One Shot!


Summary: Ash misses Latias,and decided to go back to Altomare to find her. One shot. AshxLatias Altoshipping. P/S Latios and Latias are my 1st favourite Pokemon and it will ever be.

Authors Note: Enjoy this fanfic. Please review and give opinions. On with the fic!

It has been years until she saw him...Her love. The boy who saved her from the clutches of Annie And Oakley,the two rockets. Latias sighed. It had been years till she saw him. She wondered how he was,and where was he. She has been alone up to now, Her brother was sacrified to save the town from total distruction.

She sighed again and went to the fountain where her brother"s soul dew resided. Right on cue,as she reached the fountain,Bianca walked towards the secret garden. Latias ran towards Bianca and embraced her. "Hi Latias! How are you?" Bianca asked. "Im fine!" A voice inside her head said. "Wait..you can talk?" She asked half surprised half happy for her friend. "Not really,telepathy." Latias said.

"Oh..okay..So how are you anyway?It has been months." Bianca said hugging Latias. "Im fine!" Latias said. "Okay,the next ship will be coming into the port soon.Wanna go?" Bianca asked. "Yes! Lets go!" Latias transformed to her human form and dragged Bianca out of the garden.

A few months ago,She had been going to the port waiting for her Ash to come back, But to no avail. But she never gave up hope.She knew she will come back one day.

As the boat neared the port. A boy with messy hair, a red cap on his head and Pikachu on his shoulder,stepped out a cabin. "Finally,here we are Pikachu." Ash said as he walked down the ramp that was connecting the boat to the ground. "Pika Pika!" (Yes Ash! By the way why we"re here?)

Ash sighed and said 'We"re here to visit a very special friend of mine.' Pika! (Okay!) "Lets go straight to the secret garden first." Ash said. "What do you think Pikachu?' Pikachu! (Sure!)

Two girls wearing the same identical shirt was waiting somewhere at the Port. Pikachu hopped down from Ash"s shoulder and ran towards the two girls. Pika Pika (Hey Latias Bianca!Hi! Ash was waiting for you.)

'Really?Where is he? Latias misses him a lot.' Bianca asked. Pika! ( Over there!) The two girls point to where pikachu was pointing and jumping at. There he was... Her love! Latias ran over to Ash and embraced her crying. "I know Latias,I miss you too." Ash said. He comforted her to stop crying.

She stopped crying at once and hugged Ash even tighter. Bianca had to clear her throat to get the couple"s attention. "Ahem, so lets get to the secret garden." "Yes! Good idea' Ash said. The trio walked toward the garden. Ash held Latias hand. She blushed lightly.

The three finally arrived at the portal, The trio walked in at the same time and entered in the secret garden.

Ash wondered to himself, 'this place hasn"t changed at all. Its still as beautiful as ever.' Latias transformed back to her normal form and dragged Ash to the swing and put him at the swing. Sorry if I hurt you' A voice said inside Ash"s head.

He fell down face down on the ground with a shock. Latias giggled and helped him up. 'Sorry,I learnt telepathy.' Latias said. 'Are you alright?' " Im fine Latias thanks,its great you"ve learnt telepathy." Ash complimented.

Latias blushed and replied with a 'thanks'. She put him back at the swing at they had fun. Bianca smiled. "It had been years till she seen Latias smiled.

After a few minutes on the swing, They played a game of tag, Ash invited Bianca to join in. They played for a at least 10 minutes. Until Bianca remembered what to ask him. "So..why are you back. Just curious though." Latias nodded. "Well..I miss Latias...so..I...came...back.." Ash stammered.

Bianca giggled while Latias blushed. "You miss Latias... wait does that mean you love her?" Bianca asked making Latias blush more.

"Erm..." Ash said. "Yeah..I do love her." Latias blushed even harder. "Well...I love you too Ash" Latias said telepathically.

Bianca had to clear her throat again to get the two lovebird"s attention. "So.you"ll be staying here?" She asked. "Yeah,for a few years." Latias rejoiced when she heard this. She kissed Ash. Bianca smiled. "That was what she did before you left the other time." Bianca said.

That comment made Ash blush. "Hey! Lets play again!" Latias said,acting in her usual childish way.

"Okay!" Ash and Bianca said in unision. The three had much fun.

Nothing can ever seperate a couple if they truly love each other.

Did you enjoy this fanfic? Spelling errors?Opinions? Give me a review!


End file.
